The history and complexity of the Add Health Program Project requires an administrative structure that facilitates communication and ensures that information and feedback are available for decision-making linked to all components of the study. The Administrative Core provides this organizational structure, with embedded systems for monitoring progress and resources, ensuring that the project will continue to provide a research resource of the highest quality to the Program Project Investigators and the international research community. The objectives of the Administrative Core are to (1) provide the scientific leadership of Add Health program goals; (2) administer and monitor the Wave V Program Project; (3) administer, monitor, and support all Wave V data collection activities; (4) administer and monitor Wave V Program Project budgets; (5) maintain compliance with all NIH, NICHD, and IRB requirements and regulations and conduct the project with the highest ethical standards; (6) provide support services to Wave V Program subprojects and other cores; (7) provide support services to Add Health collaborative projects (e.g., ancillary studies, subsequent awards to Program Project investigators); and (8) represent Add Health in national and international outreach activities, scientific conferences and committees, data workshops, public policy venues, and to the U.S. Congress, NIH, and the - news media. The Program Project Principal Investigator, Kathleen Mullan Harris, will provide overall leadership to the Administrative Core to coordinate collaboration and interactions among the other cores and subprojects, the field contractors. Program Investigators, and the Scientific Advisory Committees. Over the five years of the study, the core will monitor timelines, staffing needs, budgets and costs, and the performance of both the overall Program Project and each component core and subproject.